


ART for: Learning How to Heal

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [38]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Jessica and Trish had terrible things happen to them during their lives, from traumatic experiences and childhood abuse to the ordeal with Kilgrave. With everything that happened, it was hard moving past their trauma and learning how to heal, but throughout their lives, they always had each other to count on.





	ART for: Learning How to Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).




End file.
